These Days
by Autumn Dae
Summary: A short blurb on the Tony and Ziva's thoughts as they face current events. Begins with Semper Fi and will update with various scenes and episodes. Tiva point of veiw... sort of.
1. Ziva: Semper Fi

Ziva's gun was raised, prepared for fire. The door was wide open. Her heart was beating fast. She was ready to face anything. Until she saw him. Her gun was raised before her partner. She was in her own apartment. Her heart felt as if a thousand knifes had been jammed inside. She was not sure what she could face anymore.

Her apartment was completely trashed. Lamps were knocked over. Her photo of Tali, Ari, and herself was lying shattered on the floor.

Michael lay on the floor, bleeding out from his wounds. He was dead; that much was obvious. His eyes were closed. He was gone.

Tony's gun was pointed right back at her, his eyes shocked, surprised, sorry, and hurting. His left arm appeared limp.

The man she had fallen in love with was dead at the hand of the man she had always trusted her life with. The man who so obviously didn't trust her anymore. Tony had killed him. He killed him. How could she ever trust him again?


	2. Tony: Semper Fi

Rivkin was barely standing. A large shard of glass protruded from his side. He was bruised and bleeding all over his body. He was breathing heavily. Wincing, he pulled the glass out and began to stumble forward, towards Tony.

"No," Tony warned. "Don't do this," He began repeating these words, the only ones he could remember.

But in those last moments, he saw something in those eyes that stared at him. They weren't eyes fearing an obviously imminent death. They weren't scared. No, these eyes were defiant. They were dark. They were filled with hatred and vengeance and evil.

His fingers finally grasped his SIG. He raised his hand, and pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. The life in Rivkin tumbled with him to the ground. A mere few seconds later, the door swung open. He turned his gun towards the door, ready to protect what little life he still had in him.

But before him stood Ziva. Her own gun was aimed at him, her eyes raging with fury as she saw the body lying on the floor beside him.

She wouldn't understand, not for a long time. His heart ached inside of him. He had done the right thing. He had done what was necessary. And he may have just ruined any chance he ever had with her. That much he knew.


	3. Tony

Tony was having a hard time deciphering why was was doing what it was he was doing. Ziva David, Mossad liason officer, was his partner. Four years together, on the job. Four years of working together and trusting each other with each other's lives. Four years of watching her change from a killing machine to an investigator. Four years of watching her grow from an emotionless officer to a woman with a heart.

Those four years held so many memories. Their first undercover mission as married assassins. Being trapped inside a shipping container. Chasing bad guys. Interrogating together. Gibbs nearly dying, then retiring for four months… Leading the team. Gibbs coming back to save her. The undercover operation with Jeanne Benoit . Keeping secrets. Nearly being blown up. Revealing secrets. Being confronted by her in the men's restroom. Conversations about soulmates… or lack thereof. Jenny's death. Being an agent afloat for four months. Not calling her. Seeing her again. Learning to be normal again. Going home.

Things never felt quite right after that, and he couldn't figure out why. She became increasingly withdrawn. And then she went back to Tel Aviv… Everything had changed. Her old wall, the one she had put up around her heart time and time again, whenever someone got too close… It was up again.

When he first found the picture of Rivkin on her desk, he surprised even himself. The old Tony would have immediately used it as blackmail, bugged her about it, or, if he had really wanted her, he would have done everything in his power to get her, no matter the cost. He would have made things miserable for her if it didn't work out. But that day, things were different.

That day he decided her happiness was worth more to him. Something inside him to him to put her before himself, to let he be happy.

He wasn't quite sure what it was.

He had never wanted to kill Rivkin, not out of jealousy, anyway. But if he hadn't, then he would be dead. Rivkin would still be playing Ziva, and it would get her hurt, maybe even killed. So that night, as he went home, he didn't regret killing Rivkin. He didn't regret protecting her. He only regretted letting her get hurt.

She was worth it. He didn't know what it was in him that told him this. He didn't know what it was that made it okay.

All he knew is that he did it all for her.


End file.
